


The woods are lovely, dark, and deep.

by gayjevil



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beast Wirt, Crushes, Drowning, Edelwood Possession, Edelwood Trees, Experimental Style, Gen, Implied Relationships, Lantern-Bearer Wirt, Mutual Pining, Sad Wirt, Self-Sacrifice, Suffering, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), To Be Edited, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayjevil/pseuds/gayjevil
Summary: The story of how Wirt became the lantern-bearer, and the after-affects.





	1. Prologue: The Pact

* * *

**\- Prologue -**

 

Wirt stood before the Beast, absolutely stricken with terror. But he wouldn't show it. Not while his brother's life was in danger. The lantern was in his hand, a glowing beacon in the shadows. The Beast seemed to grow larger, his voice commanding all attention to be put upon him, but still retaining a hint of curious mischief.  
"Take on the task of lantern-bearer, or watch your brother perish."  
There was no choice.  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
"Wirt, no-" Beatrice screamed, but it was too late. The pact had been sealed.

The branches released Greg from this cold grasp. Even _he_ was crying. Cheerful little Gregory was crying. The woodsman spat curses at the Beast, and at Wirt for making such a choice.  
But he had to, to save Greg, _didn't he?_

The branches and darkness consumed Wirt, transforming his soul. He was now bound to the Beast and the lantern.

Bound to the Unknown.

* * *

 


	2. 1: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Greg returns to his world, without his brother.

**Chapter 1: Home**

* * *

 

 

Beatrice led Greg to the lake, but no further.

"I have to get back to my family, Greg. I'm sorry..."

She had returned to her human form, Wirt had given her the scissors before his sacrifice. Greg nodded, too heartbroken to respond vocally. He looked at the lake, its surface shining in the golden moonlight. He jumped in, holding his frog tightly, his last companion. It was the exact night they left, Halloween night. They found him on the river's shore, unconscious. He was rushed to the hospital, and awoke surrounded by the kids that gathered at the cemetery. Sara had tears in her eyes. "Wh- where's Wirt, Greg?" Her voice was shaking with apprehension. "He... He's still there, he saved me."

Sara's eyes widened. "Where? The river?"

"No, he's still in the Unknown."

Sara, and everyone else looked uncertain. It must've been Greg's imagination. There wasn't some secret world they traveled to, that would be silly. But Sara wanted to believe it. She had never told Wirt how much she liked him. He can't be dead.

Weeks passed. A body was never found. Maybe Greg was telling the truth? Sara sighed, physically and emotionally tired. She had been aiding the police in their search whenever she could. She was walking home from a long day. Wirt and Greg's house wasn't very far from hers. Maybe she should stop by and see how Greg is doing...

Greg was sitting on his bed, talking to his frog Jason. Sara chuckled whenever she thought about the name. _How embarrassing it must be to have a_ frog _named after you..._ Greg must not have noticed her come in, he jumped at the sound of her voice. "Woah! Hi Sara!" He turned around, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Sara, have you met Jason Funderburker?" He held up his frog proudly.

"Ruroah!"

"Hello Jason Funderburker!" She waved, smiling sadly at the two. _How can you be so happy when someone dear to you is missing, or dead?_ She needed to know the truth.

"Hey, Greg.... remember the night we found you by the river?""

Yeah."

"You said Wirt was... 'still in the Unknown', right?"

"I think so!"

"Can... can you tell me more about this place called the Unknown?"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm not dead! Hopefully I don't abandon this, I'm going to try. I really love Over the Garden Wall, and I wanted to try this! I hope you like it!


End file.
